Those Things that You Give Me
by zephyrus 123
Summary: "It's like... you're not you and I wonder why you said 'happy anniversary' to me," she answered directly. For Indonesian Independent Day  Netherlands' recognize . FemIndonesia.


**Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Author: lucem ferre 123**

**Warn: fem!Indonesia; OOC.**

**Those Things that You Give Me**

**(Opening Song: Regen und Meer by Es Ist Juli)**

People walked backwards and forwards in the greenish park. They were plenty. There was filled by lovely voices and expressions. By those things, it should be a nice situation. But it was not applied by a girl, who was sitting on a bench that was in boredom. Almost three minutes before the date, he hadn't appeared. A deep sigh could be heard from hers.

In another place, a Dutch man was stopping in a flower shop. Kind of flower decorated on the outside. All the fragrances of flowers were overrunning inside. He met a florist whom greeted him kindly. By paying no attention at the florist, his eyes rambled from side to another side to find one special out. For several minutes later, he had bought the flowers.

The street was fulfilled by crowd; it didn't have enough gaps. He tried to keep his strong language in. Five minutes went away, he was totally late. Have no choice, running by the crowd quickly, taking no notice of anybody he was lunge on.

In a wheeze, he had needed to bring back his rhythms breathe before met her. Tidy outfit, a bouquet of flowers and a smile were complete.

**:::**

The girl in front of him stood up; puzzling. Her hazel eyes looked at a bouquet of tulips that he held. Kind of red and white colors of tulips were arranged beautifully, making her mind wander anywhere. Considering what happened, he spoke out.

"Happy anniversary, Nesia."

His gentle voice and soft smile made her absolutely blush. It was somewhat different about him. He seldom did that thing to her.

"Is that… for me?" she asked with a doubt. Granted he knew that she felt shy.

The Dutch man just nodded. A smile was still unmoved from his gorgeous face. She accepted it. Her sight gazed at the tulips; didn't dare to face him for knowing what his expression would be, even on her mind.

"Are you okay?" He was in worry then.

The wind brought the particular fragrant tulips everywhere. The smell made her relax. But, it was just in temporary seconds.

Still didn't gaze at him; she shake her head for giving an answer. "I'm not, I guess…."

"Why? Because of I was late?"

"Not either."

"Then?"

Finally, she stared at him. "It's like… you're not you and I wonder why you said 'happy anniversary' to me," she answered directly.

His head was purged by himself. He tried to arrange some words, which disarray on his mind for explaining the aim. "Because—"

Before finished the sentence, she had interrupted his word. Rather unpleasant. "Many times I said that my Independent Day on August 17th!" she shouted making her cheeks bulge.

Seeing that, he wanted to pinch her cheeks, but dissuaded it. It was not right time to do that silly thing.

"All right, Nesia. It's just difference about the time. Don't get mad," chuckled him, almost laugh.

She pitched the tulips to him, making it scattered everywhere. His eyes widened. She was in mad then. She took no care about anyone eyes that looked at them, especially her. He wanted to take and compile it, but a voice stopped him.

"It's too important for me! You don't know how hard my folks got the freedom from your rules! How can you just meaning that attempt easily!"

Tears almost fell down if she didn't keep the tears in. He felt fault of his saying, still couldn't forget about Spain and Nazi that ever ruled him.

"I'm very sorry, Nesia…. I'm not aim to hurt you. I'm sorry," said him, regretting.

He eventually hugged her. At first, trying to deny it, but she was too petite for his large body. It was no way to take a rid.

"_Belanda_, let me free!"

Her face went red; feeling shame. It was unusual in her country to hug anyone in the public. Another feeling was angry because his speech.

"I won't release it before you forgive me."

Her hair aroma entered in his smell. It made him feel comfort. A desire on his mind said not to release it, even she had forgiven him.

"You're making me out of… breath."

Unconsciously, he had hugged her tightly. Very tight. Then, he was loose the hug, but not really release it.

"Forgive me," he gasped. "I'm promise not to hurt your heart again."

Both of them were in a huff, sinking on each mind. She had thought for a while before said, "I'll forgive you—"

"Thanks a lot!"

"If you don't hug me!"

He had released the hug sooner before she got mad again. Her face totally blushed. It was funny to see her expression redden like a tomato. She just turned her head, but it couldn't help well. Seeing the funny one, he wanted to tease her. Of course he wasn't really foolish to do that thing.

"Sorry for the tulips. I—"

"Never mind it. I have another present to you anyway."

"What is?" she asked as looked at him.

"But promise me don't get mad again."

She squinted, trying to find out what it should be. None. She just nodded suspiciously for deputizing the answer.

"Look at there."

He pointed at elsewhere, she just followed the direction. Suddenly, he gave a kiss at her tomato cheek. Blushing. Blushing. Blushing. Her mind felt fly away, didn't know what to do. He just smiled, satisfied.

"That's usual to show the lovely emotions. Its means I like whatever you had done, except your mad," he laughed.

She just appeared her smile for first time in this day, "Thanks."

"I thought that you would get mad again. Hehe…."

"I kept my promise. I want to hit you, though."

He was speechless. He believed that God was really existing and protecting him then.

**The End**

**(Ending Song: Funny Little World by Alexander Rybak)**

**A/N: Netherlands had colonized Indonesia for 350 years. On February 1942, Japan colonized Indonesia. After Hiroshima and Nagasaki had bombed (and Japan had surrendered to Allied), Indonesia took that chance to proclaim the independent on August 17****th****, 1945. But Netherlands had recognized the Indonesian independent on December 27****th****, 1949.**

**I got the inspiration of this fict after read a doujin about Indonesian Independent Day.**

**Sorry for grammatical errors and misspelling. **

*** **_**Belanda **_**(Indonesian) refers to Netherlands.**


End file.
